pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpluff
|} Jumpluff (Japanese: ワタッコ Watacco) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 27. It is the final form of . Biology Jumpluff is a round, blue Pokémon with red beady eyes and small, round feet and tail. Three cotton puffs, almost as large as the body itself, extend off it: one on each arm, and one on top of its head. These puffs produce cotton spores that it can use to float in the air, and it can control its flight even in a hurricane. Three to four leaves grow at the base of the top puff. Jumpluff drifts on seasonal winds and can use its spores to masterfully maneuver itself around the globe. It will spread spores as it floats around to create offspring. It descends if it encounters cold air currents while it is floating. Though it spends a good amount of time in the air, it is commonly sighted above open . In the anime Major appearances Jumpluff's debut was in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! where a number of them were feuding with the other Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Officer Jenny had a Jumpluff in An Egg-Sighting Adventure!. Jenny used this Jumpluff to dust for footprints left by the criminals who supposedly stole Ash's Egg. A Jumpluff appeared Thawing an Icy Panic!, under the ownership of Ramos. It reappeared in The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! in a Gym Battle against Ash. Minor appearances Many Jumpluff made a short appearance in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. had three Jumpluff in I Politoed Ya So! which were part of her cheerleading squad. Several Jumpluff were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. Multiple Jumpluff attacked in Hatch Me If You Can who were trying to steal Ash's Larvitar. Several Jumpluff were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral and Journey to the Starting Line!. A Jumpluff was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Jumpluff appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a . A Jumpluff made a brief appearance under the ownership of a at the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Jumpluff appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Multiple Jumpluff appeared in the opening of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Jumpluff also appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. A Trainer's Jumpluff appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Jumpluff debuted in Jumping Jumpluff, which Eusine is shown to own one and has used it for flight transportation. He uses it again in Great Girafarig, using to distract it's opponent, and had secretly planted on its opponents. In Suddenly Suicune I to Suddenly Suicune III, it was used to fly Eusine to catch up with Crystal. A Jumpluff appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Another Jumpluff appears in the owned by Orm from The Three Beasts Rocket Trio. In the , a Jumpluff appears in PAXY24, owned by Ramos, kept him in the air as he directed his other Pokémon to prevent the ultimate weapon from activating. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : A Jumpluff seeks the help of to rescue its friend, another Jumpluff who is trapped in the Silent Chasm. Shiftry fails and the player has to go to the rescue. For the rest of the main game, they are seen around Pokémon Square. Shortly after the end credits, both Jumpluff fly away on the winds. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} (Marshland)}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 3, Endless Level 14, Forever Level 52, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve }} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Jumpluff|Korean|PGL|27|October 11, 2012 to September 3, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Jumpluff}} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=188 |name2=Skiploom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=189 |name3=Jumpluff |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * At 6.6 lbs. (3 kg), Jumpluff is the lightest Pokémon that has undergone two evolutions. * In , the shadows of Jumpluff's spores are square. In addition, the spores are always facing the same way relative to the camera, and as such, the player is the only able to see one side of them. This was fixed in . * Jumpluff and its pre-evolutions were given their English names by Nob Ogasawara. Origin Jumpluff appears to be based on the final stage in the lifespan of a . Its two hands closely resemble , and its movements in the console games, such as and , also bring to mind a . Name origin Jumpluff is a combination of ''jump and fluff. It could also be a corruption of plush, meaning a soft object or an object made of felt. The names of all stages of its evolutionary line are based on the phrase, "Just a hop, skip, and a jump away." Watacco is a combination of 綿 wata (cotton) and 根っ子 nekko (root). In other languages and |fr=Cotovol|frmeaning=From and |es=Jumpluff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Papungha|demeaning=From and |it=Jumpluff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=솜솜코 Somsomko|komeaning=From and part of its Japanese name kko |zh_cmn=毽子綿 / 毽子绵 Jiànzimián|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally " floss" |hi=जम्प्लफ़ Jumpluff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Джамплафф Dzhamplaff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Papungha fr:Cotovol it:Jumpluff ja:ワタッコ pl:Jumpluff zh:毽子棉